The Howling: Reborn
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Benoit Beaulieu | editing = James Coblentz | distributor = Anchor Bay Entertainment | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} 'The Howling: Reborn' is a 2011 teen horror film directed by Joe Nimziki and starring Lindsey Shaw, Landon Liboiron and Ivana Miličević. It is the eighth film and a reboot of [[The Howling (franchise)|''The Howling film series]]. The film was released on DVD on October 18, 2011. Plot Kathryn Kidman is attacked and apparently killed by a werewolf. Eighteen years later, Kathryn's son Will is living with his father Jack and is enrolled in a high school with an advanced security system. His best friend, Sachin, is making a horror film and is planning to broadcast it by hacking into news channels illegally. Will has a crush on Eliana Wynter, but her current boyfriend scares him away. Later, Eliana invites him to a party where a creature attacks. Will escapes. He later asks Sachin about werewolf lore. Will cuts himself and the wound heals instantaneously, proving that he is a werewolf. It is revealed that Kathryn now known as Kay who is still alive but has become a werewolf. Kay kills Jack, then goes to Will's school to explain Will's werewolf heritage to him. Confronted with this truth, Will saves Eliana from other members of Kay's wolf pack. The invasion sets off the security system and the school enters automated lockdown mode, cutting off the school from the outside world. Will remembers Sachin's advice that werewolves can only be killed by silver bullets or fire, so he and Eliana equip themselves with homemade flame throwers. They find Sachin just in time to see him killed by a werewolf. Sneaking off to the basement, they discover that Kay is raising an army of werewolves. They fight their way out of the school. Eliana tries to goad Will to turn her into a werewolf, but he manages to restrain himself. Kay captures Eliana to force Will to become a werewolf. Will fights Kay with weapons, but Kay is too powerful to be killed by silver bullets. Another werewolf attacks Kay and rips her heart out. The werewolf is Eliana, who was previously wounded by Will. Eliana and Will burn down the school to kill the other new werewolves. Will creates a video in which he transforms on camera and warns the world about werewolves. It is circulated all over the world and humans prepare to battle against the new threat. Cast * Landon Liboiron as Will Kidman * Lindsey Shaw as Eliana Wynter * Ivana Miličević as Kathryn Kidman / Kay * Jesse Rath as Sachin * Niels Schneider as Roland * Frank Schorpion as Jack Kidman * Kristian Hodko as Tribe * Sean Mercado as Pierce * Sacha Charles as Roddick * Michael Stewart Grant as Stalker * Erin Agostino as Regina * Mark Camacho as Principal Larouche Production The story is credited to the novel The Howling II by Gary Brandner; however, the film has minor elements from the first novel. Production began on the film in Canada in May 2010. The film was released direct to video in late October 2011. Anchor Bay Entertainment released The Howling: Reborn on DVD and Blu-ray in the UK on the 9th April, 2012. References }} External links * * * Category:2011 horror films Category:English-language films Category:American teen films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:2010s teen horror films Category:Direct-to-video horror films Category:Howling series Category:Reboot films Category:Werewolves in film Category:American films Category:American high school films Category:Films set in New York City Category:2011 films